In Control
by Myra109
Summary: Cruella has always been one to seek control over others, particularly her son, Carlos, but is there a deeper reason? Rated for mentions of drunk driving, blood, abuse, neglect, language


_this is Carlos and Cruella. Enjoy! Read and Review!_

 _Warnings: mentions of drunk driving, blood, abuse, neglect, language_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendents. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

I really do love him, even if I won't admit it out loud. He's my son and I love him more than my furs, but I know that he believes differently. Good.

When I was young, my parents lived me with all their hearts and I loved them, yet when I was eight years old, a drunk driver took that love away from me. My parents, my dog, and I had been driving to the vet that day for Lucy's (my dog's) yearly check up when there was an ear shattering BOOM! Then, everything went quiet.

I'd managed to suffer the least amount of damage with some broken bones and blood loss, and I was still conscious. I crawled my little body over the the front seat, only to catch sight of my parents' bodies, lifeless and drenched in blood. I screeched and fell back into the back seat, only to feel more warm stickiness touch my hands.

I turned and saw that the car crash had not only taken my parents, but also dear Lucy. I cried; I was truly alone now.

I got shipped off to a foster home and my new parents didn't love me nearly as much as my real ones. They often called me names and slapped me and made me do all the world because they were too lazy to do it.

When I was shipped off to the Isle of the Lost, I had no child. I was impregnated by another villain, and he checked out as soon as I told him. Carlos Oscar De Vil was born an entire month early with a slow heart rate, but I didn't pity him as other parents would. I was worried, yes, but didn't let it show.

I hadn't known anything but hatred and hard work since I was eight. I thought that it was normal for parents to force their kids to do all the work, to hit them if they did something wrong, to point out every flaw. I thought it was what was expected. Oh how very wrong I was.

I watched my son stand up to Maleficecant and that's when it was hit me like a freight train. Adults should know better; kids should not have to stand up to them and try to fix what's work in this world.

Evil Queen and Jafar searched for their talismans while I searched for a way off of this bloody island to reunite with my son.

When I heard his voice in the tunnel, I thought I was dreaming, but when my comrades bolted towards the source of voices, I knew that it was not my imagination.

Carlos was right there! My son was right around the corner, but then... I found myself tripping and tumbling down the stairs in Hell Hall. Why did life have to be this way.

I did not see Carlos for eight years. He was twenty-two when I saw him again and he'd just had a child of his own named Aaron Nathan De Vil. The baby was only a few months old and Carlos had been skeptical about letting his abusive mother near his son. He'd been suprised when I had hugged him and held the baby with an experienced touch that only a mother could have.

I loved Carlos and I always will.

* **Epilogue** *

Cruella was to die at an early age, but she had the pleasure of having weekly visits with Aaron and watching him grow up to be a fantastic young man. Aaron had a daughter named Natalie Lillian De Vil because she'd been born on Christmas day and was a pretty girl that lit up the room whenever she entered. Cruella thought it was perfect.

Cruella died when Natalie was three months old, but she got to meet her many years later after Natalie had married, had three lovely children, and had grown old.

Cruella tried to keep her need to be control at bay, but she didn't know why she craved control until she was on her death bed. That drunk driver had lost control of the car. Her foster parents had lost control of themselves every time they beat her senseless. She lost control of herself with the Dalmatians and every time she hit her only child.

She needed to be in control of Carlos to keep him by her side. She couldn't lose anyone else close to her... anyone else that she loved.

* * *

 _I will be doing the other Descendents in this order._

 _1\. Jane_

 _2\. Ben_

 _3\. Audrey_

 _I know that there aren't many others I can do, but if anyone has any ideas, inform me! Thanks!_

 _-Myra109_


End file.
